In civil construction, roofing in general are commonly used to provide protection from the sun or rain for commercial and industrial environments. These constructs can be composed of different structures and materials, using commonly precast concrete or steel for the assembly of base and different materials for the cover from heavier materials such as metal alloys, concrete tiles, to lighter materials as plastic, thin metal alloys and polycarbonate.
The constructive disposition corresponds to the development of a sealing translucent prismatic curved plate of polycarbonate, preferably following the configuration of the transparent curvilinear polycarbonate dome obtaining a compact modular assembly provided with double transparent glass and heat retaining tube, of projection and expansion of natural light, thus increasing considerably the clarity of the inner area to be illuminated, with advantage be mounted in line with the other compact modular assemblies, structural ceiling works, yielding a greater use of natural lighting, reducing heat to be transferred into the environment, and a considerable decrease in the consumption of electricity needed to light the ambient, thereby contributing to savings.